Jimmy P: Psychotherapy of a Plains Indian
| runtime = 120 minutes | country = France | language = English | budget = $10 million | gross = $30,283 }} Jimmy P: Psychotherapy of a Plains Indian is a 2013 French drama film directed by Arnaud Desplechin. Jimmy P. stars Benicio del Toro as title character Jimmy Picard, a Blackfoot Native American who has returned to Montana from World War II and suffers debilitating symptoms. Mathieu Amalric, who has appeared in most of Arnaud Desplechin’s films, plays George Devereux, a French doctor of Hungarian-Jewish background. He is called in as a specialist in ethnology and psychoanalysis. Jimmy P. is primarily based on Devereux's book, Reality and Dream: Psychotherapy of a Plains Indian (1951). The film is set at a veterans' hospital in Topeka, Kansas, during the pioneering days of psychoanalysis in the United States. Jimmy P. was released commercially in Europe in September 2013, and was released in the US and Canada in early 2014. It received a nomination for the Palme d'Or at 2013 Cannes Film Festival, and in January 2014, three nominations at the 39th César Awards, including Best Picture, Best Director, and Best Adapted Screenplay. Cast * Benicio del Toro as James "Jimmy" Picard * Mathieu Amalric as George Devereux * Elya Baskin as Dr. Hans Jokl * Gina McKee as Madeleine Steiner * Joseph Cross as Dr. Robert R. Holt * Ricky Wayne as Dr. Trygve Braatoy * Larry Pine as Dr. Karl Menninger * Gary Farmer as Jack * Michelle Thrush as Gayle Picard * Misty Upham as Jane Whitecloud * A Martinez as Bear Willie Claw * Michael Greyeyes as Allan * Lily Gladstone as Sunshine First Circle Production Desplechin, Kent Jones, and Julie Peyr wrote the screenplay, adapted from Devereux's 1951 book. The film is set primarily at a veterans' hospital in Topeka, Kansas, where Karl Menninger was among the staff treating men after World War II. With flashbacks to Jimmy Picard's life on the reservation and in Montana, the film was shot in Michigan and Montana. Critical reception The film was well received in France and the United States, especially for its sensitive portrayal of Blackfoot Jimmy Picard. Matt Zoller Seitz awarded the film 3.5 out of 4 stars, commenting, "the movie offers the most psychologically complex screen portrait of a Native American character in at least twenty years, probably more" and "those who have undergone such treatment will appreciate how accurately the film portrays the process, never simplifying anything, never going for the easy dramatic epiphany, always respecting how analyst and patient circle around and around the edges of meaning."[http://www.rogerebert.com/reviews/jimmy-p-2014 Roger Ebert review: Jimmy P.] Ty Burr of the Boston Globe wrote, "Avoiding the usual therapy-drama story beats, Desplechin has made a densely satisfying drama about Freud, racism, and sympathy in its largest sense."Rotten Tomatoes, 6 March 2014, accessed 21 August 2014 A. O. Scott of The New York Times wrote: "a reservoir of intensity in the two central performances, in particular Mr. Del Toro’s. He presents the spectacle of a man figuring himself out, using whatever tools are available: his ancestral culture, European science and his own intelligence. It is moving to witness, partly because, even when the film and the treatment have ended, so much remains to be done." The film was nominated for the Palme d'Or at the 2013 Cannes Film Festival. In January 2014, it received three nominations at the 39th César Awards, including Best Picture, Best Director, and Best Adapted Screenplay. References External links * [http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/jimmy_p/ Jimmy P: Psychotherapy of a Plains Indian], at Rotten Tomatoes * Category:2013 films Category:2010s drama films Category:French films Category:French drama films Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by Arnaud Desplechin Category:Films scored by Howard Shore Category:Worldview Entertainment films Category:Films set in 1948 Category:Films set in Kansas